helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = |released = August 19, 2015 |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = 26:15 |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara 58th Single (2015) |Next = }} Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Oh my wish!／スカッとMy Heart／今すぐ飛び込む勇気; Oh my wish! / Refresh My Heart / The Courage to Jump In Right Now) is Morning Musume '15's 59th single. The single is set to be released on August 19, 2015 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions include a random trading card of 14 kinds depending on the jacket (42 in total). The limited editions include a event lottery serial number card. Tracklist CD Tracklist Regular Edition A; Limited Edition A # Oh my wish! # Sukatto My Heart # Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki # Oh my wish! (Instrumental) # Sukatto My Heart (Instrumental) # Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Edition B # Sukatto My Heart # Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki # Oh my wish! # Sukatto My Heart (Instrumental) # Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Instrumental) # Oh my wish! (Instrumental) Regular Edition C; Limited Edition C # Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki # Oh my wish! # Sukatto My Heart # Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Instrumental) # Oh my wish! (Instrumental) # Sukatto My Heart (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD * Oh my wish! (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD * Sukatto My Heart (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD * Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Music Video) Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen : Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Single Information ;Oh my wish! *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement & Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Sayashi Riho ;Sukatto My Heart *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement & Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: Sayashi Riho, Sato Masaki, Alisa ;Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko, Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Taisei *Arrangement & Guitar: Hamada Pierre Yusuke *Violin: Muroya Kouichiro *Chorus: Alisa Concert Performances ;Oh my wish! * Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ ;Sukatto My Heart * Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ ;Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki * Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |August |TBA |TBA | |} Recochoku Music Video Rankings TOWER RECORDS Chart Positions Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="6" align="center"|Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- |iTunes Top Albums | align="center" |13 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunal/status/634119651031560192 |- | Countdown TV (TBS) | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- |Music Station | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | Shinseido (All stores) | align="center" |TBA | align="center" | |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Oh My Wish!" only' |- |rowspan="2" align="center"|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center"|26 | align="center"|https://twitter.com/itunran/status/634053230364786688 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center"|5 | align="center"|https://twitter.com/itumv/status/634159357836394496 |- | align="center"|United States |iTunes Top J-Pop Songs | align="center"|2 | align="center"| |- | align="center"|United Kingdom |iTunes Top Music Videos in J-Pop | align="center"|1 | align="center"| |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Sukatto My Heart" only' |- | rowspan=2 align="center"|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center"|28 | align="center"|https://twitter.com/itunran/status/634058512117592064 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center"|6 | align="center"|https://twitter.com/itumv/status/634163553138663424 |- | align="center"|United States |iTunes Top J-Pop Songs | align="center"|3 | align="center"| |- | align="center"|United Kingdom |iTunes Top Music Videos in J-Pop | align="center"|7 | align="center"| |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki" only' |- | rowspan=2 align="center"|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center"|29 | align="center"|https://twitter.com/itunran/status/634061035071139840 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center"|8 | align="center"|https://twitter.com/itumv/status/634171972688084992 |- | align="center"|United States |iTunes Top J-Pop Songs | align="center"|4 | align="center"| |- | align="center"|United Kingdom |iTunes Top Music Videos in J-Pop | align="center"|2 | align="center"| |} Trivia *In "Oh my wish!," members are divided into two teams: dancing team (Fukumura, Ikuta, Sayashi, Ishida) and singing team (others)."モーニング娘。'15「腹だしマリンルック」新曲衣装が可愛すぎる" (in Japanese). Dwango. 2015-07. *The music video and the CD jackets for "Oh my Wish!" was filmed at , while "Sukatto My Heart" was filmed at , both located in Tokyo, Japan.For "Oh my wish": "モーニング娘。'15「Oh My Wish!」MVロケ地 東京キネマ倶楽部" @Alphafree_music (via Twitter). 2015-07-26. For "Sukatto My Heart": "再々）モーニング娘。'15「スカッとMy Heart」MVロケ地 Studio Coast" @Alphafree_music (via Twitter). 2015-07-29. *"Oh my wish!" is the first A-side in which Suzuki and Kudo are lead vocalists. *"Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki" is the first A-side in which Sato Masaki is the main lead vocalist, while Nonaka Miki is the co-center. They are also the first 10th and 12th generation members respectively to do so. Sato in particular has received greater attention in the single as a whole. See Also *Gallery:Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki First Press Trading Cards References External Links *Special Website *Discography: Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 DVDs Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:13 Members Line-Up